Claro que no existen!
by Hanshakou
Summary: perdonden mi titulo del asco, pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa...bueno, la historia es de que Kiba y Hinata pierden una apuesta y ahora deben entrar a una casa embrujada para buscar un diario...hasta ahi le dejo vean ustedes el final ES GENIAL!


Hola hola!! aqui les traigo otro fic! esta tarado pero bueno, no tenia nada que hacer...--, esque ultimamente los dias han estado medio aburridos...bueeeno, dejo de molestarlos con mis sermones sin sentido.

_Pensamientos_

_uhm...los radios esos...cuando lo lean van a entender _(perdonen mi falta de vocabulario)

Susurro

Naruto sigue sin ser mio...Kishimoto es el gran creador!

* * *

Hinata se asusto, se tapo la boca para no gritar y se aferro al brazo de Kiba, que se hubiera muerto de un susto si no hubiera sabido que era Hinata la que lo habia tomado, estaban dentro de una mansion, Hinata se habia asustado al ver una sombra y escuchar un rechinido en la segunda planta, subieron lentamente las escaleras, Hinata no soltaba a Kiba, Kiba estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer nada, unicamente llevaban un encendedor, solo eso. Se oyo otro rechinido. Como detestaban las apuestas en ese momento

-K…Kiba-kun…

-tranquila Hinata, ya casi llegamos

-h…hai

Kiba vio la puerta del cuarto en donde se suponia que encontrarian una especie de diario de quien habia vivido ahi, abrio la puerta, entraron silenciosamente, Kiba saco su encendedor, lo prendio, parecia ser el cuarto de una niña de 4 años, ilumino un rincon

-ah!!

-ah!!

Instintivamente se hicieron para atras, Hinata tomo con mas fuerza el brazo de Kiba, despues soltaron unas risitas nerviosas, unicamente se trataban de unas muñecas de porcelana, un segundo despues Kiba y Hinata se encontraban fuera del cuarto, recorrieron un pasillo, vieron una puerta en el techo, era la entrada del atico, estaba muy alto

-espera aquí Hinata

-s…sola?

-bueno…esque hay que buscar una escalera

-t…te acompaño!

-b…bueno

Buscaron una escalera, encontraron una, pero no muy alta, aun asi la pusieron bajo la puerta

-uhm…q…quieres ir primero?

-q…que?

-o después?

Hinata tenia miedo de las dos formas, si iba primero se asustaria cuando entrara, y si iba después se asustaria al estar sola abajo y Kiba ya arriba.

-n…no se puede juntos?

-lo…intentamos?

-hai!

Hinata comenzo a subie lentamente, Kiba tambien subio, iba casi encima de ella. Llegaron, Kiba tuvo que pararse en el penultimo escalon para poder tocar la puerta, la golpeo varias veces pero no se abria

-demonios…

-K…Kiba-kun?...que…que pasa?

-n..no es…

Volvio a golpear la puerta y se abrio y varios murciélagos salieron de ahí

-ah!

-ah!

Despues de un momento todo se calmo

-v…vamos Hinata

-h…hai

Hinata subio mas escalones, Kiba la ayudo a subir al ultimo, la tomo de la cintura y la subio, Hinata entro , Kiba la siguió, ya los dos estaban en el atico, Kiba saco su encendedor y comenzo a caminar, sintio algo pasando por sus pies

-mierda! _Que demonios era eso??_

Kiba se hizo para atrás, Hinata volvio a tomarlo del brazo, Kiba trago saliva y siguió avanzando, llegaron al fondo del atico, Kiba vio un cofre, saco el radio que lo tenia comunicado con Sakura y Naruto

-ya estamos aquí! Donde demonios…

-Ahhhh!

Kiba volteo

-Hinata!

-yo…yo no fui!

-que??

-Ahhhhh!!

-Kiba-kun!!

Kiba rodeo a Hinata con su brazo libre

-Naruto imbecil! Te matare si salgo vivo de esto!

-_imbecil tu!_

-Aaaahhhhhhh!!

Hinata se tapo los oidos y apreto los ojos, Kiba se fue haciendo para atrás con Hinata, oyeron la voz de Sakura

-_ey!! Que pasa??_

Kiba tomo el radio

-dile a Naruto que es un imbecil!!

-Ahhhhhh!!

-Kiba-kun!!

-_salgan de ahí ahora!!_

-buena hora para decirlo!!

Kiba perdio un poco el equilibrio, solto el encendedor, dejando todo a oscuras,puso su mano en el suelo…pero…no parecia el suelo…

-Hinata

-q…que pasa?

-tus manos

-eh?

-dame tus manos

Hinata tomo con sus manos la mano derecha de Kiba, a Kiba lo recorrio un escalofrio

-mierda!!

Quito su mano de ahí, se volteo, busco el endendedor, sintio como Hinata hundia su cara en su brazo, tomo de nuevo el radio

-que demonios es aquí imbecil??

-_una casa homicida idiota!!_

_-porque no han salido??_

_-_Kiba-kun!!

Kiba fue rapidamente hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada

-nonononoNO!!

-Ahhhhhh!!

-_salgan de ahí!!_

-esta cerrado!!

-_vamos para alla! Aguanten!!_

Kiba volvio a buscar el encendedor, escuchaba a Hinata sollozar cuando se oia otro grito, después de un rato lo encontro y lo encendio, frente a ellos habia una cara…tenebrosa?

...Silencio...

-mierda Naruto! Esto no da miedo!

Kiba se levanto y prendio la luz, Hinata lo siguió, Naruto entro por la puerta

-si todo iba bien!

-N…Naruto-kun…uhm…la historia es buena pero…

Kiba tomo al fantasma hecho por Naruto (un trapeador con ojos de boton...que por cierto comenzaba a caersele, tipo herida de guerra)

-esto no da miedo!

-pero no me negaran que la casa es genial!

-es genial Naruto! Pero de noche! No a medio dia tonto!

Afuera hacia un dia muy bonito

-me da miedo de noche!

-ese es el punto!

Sakura entro

-Naruto me voy a quedar afonica, porque tengo que ser yo la que grita?

-porque tu grito es terrorifico

-me duele mi garganta

Kiba se cruzo de brazos

-cuando quieras hacerlo de noche me dices

Camino a la puerta

-m…mate Kiba-kun!

Hinata corrio detrás de el, no por nada habia aceptado el papel de damisela miedosa, tenia que abrazar a Kiba millones de veces

-bueno, si quieren!

Kiba se detuvo y volteo

-pero…con luz ¿si?

-Naruto baka, asi no va a dar miedo

Kiba salio junto con Hinata

-vamos Naruto, sabemos que los fantasmas no existen

Sakura tambien salio, Naruto se quedo solo

-es verdad! No existen!

Se quedo un momento asi

-ch…ch…chotomate!! Tambien me da miedo de dia!!

Naruto salio corriendo. El atico quedo aparentemente solo…

-crei que nuca se irian

Una sombra salio de unas cajas hasta parecer un humano anorexico, otra sombra salio de un reloj, y esta vez tomo la apariencia de un humano comun y corriente, claro que los dos estaban…transparentes…

El del reloj miro al fantasma de Naruto

-creo que es...deprimente...y ofensivo...

-estos niños de ahora

Alzaron los hombros

-incredulos

-incredulos

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

eh...bueno...este es el fruto de un dia sin tarea...uhm...que piensan? me pase de tarada?....pero a que les saco una sonrisita! eh! a ver! la sonrisa!


End file.
